When A Couple Fights
by ABagofSweets
Summary: "I'm no drunk *hiccup*," Tenten defended herself as she tried to stand up and look Neji straight in the eye, only to come out with a crouching stance and a crosseyed stare. "Yes, you are," Neji glared back. I here a fight starting! What better way for couples to show their love than in the heat of an argument!


The hotel door burst open showing a messed up Neji and Tenten hanging limp on his shoulders. It was already pass midnight when the couple came back from a bar where their client treated them as a reward for the safe escort. Normally, the duo would have politely refused as ninjas were not taught to receive tips but then there was Tenten with her obsession with weaponry and the fact that their client was a well-known weapons maker, foreign weapon specialist Takeo Ishijima, which made Tenten all to eager to accept the offer. The night was spent talking about the Urumi1 and Tenten drinking all too many shots than Neji would have wanted, especially when said man was the one to carry her limp, mumbling form away from the place.

"Nono, Nuji! Back! The otha way!" Tenten struggled and freed herself before she gracelessly plopped on the bed.

"Takeo-san * **hiccup** * wuz ill getting too good t-talking wash good. You, "pointing an accusing finger to her partner, "you-whor you?" Neji, who was taking of both of their sandals, looked up on her and simply replied, " Neji Hyuuga. And who are you?"

"Ah, yeah, am Tenten ***hiccup*,** Nuji-baka had to drag me out there. Wiz-Wizn't it ridiculuz?" The bun-haired girl sloppily shook her head as she went on with her senseless ramble.

"If-if I had * **hiccup** * the Urumi, I'd yush it on you, baakaa," The drunken form of what was supposed to be the weapons' mistress acted out as if the blanket she was holding was a whip.

The Hyuuga genius simply dodged the poor excuse of a whip and sighed, "Some growing fetish you have..." as he hid a smirk, trying to grab the blanket from her reach but to no avail.

Tenten who was wobbly standing on the bed heard his remark which made her turn shades redder than before and louder.

"Fetsh, whadya mean fesh!" Tenten shouted mere inches from Neji's ear. "Well, my * **hiccup** * fetish ain't no worse than-than * **hiccup** * your obsession with Hinata!"

"With?" Neji glared out of shock and embarrassment and seeing this, Tenten made a devil grin.

"Yeah! You wiz Hinata this and Hinata that," as she pointed to random objects," and hey, Naruto dong get too close to her," Tenten mimicks Neji as she undo's her buns and does hair flips.

"No, I don't do that. She's my cousin and I vowed to protect her—will you stop flipping your hair near my face, Tenten!" Neji was now annoyed with this new being possessing his teammate.

"Damn, that sake and your drunkenness." He grumbled as he tried to sit down on what was left of a bed from Tenten's reckless moving.

"I'm no drunk * **hiccup** *," Tenten defended herself as she tried to stand up and look Neji straight in the eye, only to come out with a crouching stance and a crosseyed stare.

"Yes, you are," Neji glared back as he tried to stop Tenten from moving too much, and getting her to finally sit.

"Nooo I'm not hehe * **hiccup** *," she insisted," I'm no drunk at all. I can stand perfectly and ***hiccup*** and talk perfectly and breathe merectly alone wishout your help. You go away, shoo," Tenten lightly pushed Neji away as she urged to get himself a new room.

"Take everything that ya' own, and go away!" She shouted with her arms shooing him like he was a fly.

Neji took a deep breath and quickly checked their room one last time before he wore back his sandals, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Tenten proudly nodded again and again with her victory over the argument when suddenly Neji grabbed the blanket she was holding and tightly rolled it around the helpless Tenten who didn't seem to know what was going on. Now more like a mumbling mummy, Neji silently carried her off to the lobby as he got himself a new room.

 **I do not own Naruto for if I did, the manga would have ended differently.**

 **I was inspired by a post about how a couple argued and how the guy saved the relationship. It reminded me of my favorite couple, hehe and so off I went and started this one-shot. I'd love to hear from you, readers so review!**

 **1 The Urumi is a real weapon from India and yes I could picture out Tenten doing some awesome moves with it. It's a thin blade that can be whipped or placed as a belt when not in use. Talk about fashion!**


End file.
